kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxin
Toxin is the Nobody of Tino, and is an extremely aggressive being. He has shown the power to teleport as efficiently as Xigbar, and battles with a cursed longsword named Pathogen, which has the powers of darkness infused within it. He has also demonstrated that he can walk "the Moonbeam Roads" of the Multiverse, thus allowing him to travel between different universes. He isn't quite evil per say, but somewhat an anti-hero. He enjoys tormenting the members of LLPPR, especially Xiggie, and considers himself to be Nexko's comrade-in-arms. History Tino was born on the planet Grand Tempest, and was one of the most promising warriors of the Manekete Clan -- a family that had great physical prowess, and could partially transform into dragons. However, he is the last member of his Clan, since the rivaling Kurogane Clan's leader (a family full of weapon master of every sort with power over metal) summoned the Heartless to attack the Manekete. Tino was the only survivor, although he lost his heart to darkness, becoming the Nobody called Toxin. Origins On the planet Grand Tempest, there are seven major empires (known as Dominions), and each Dominion is ruled by a different clan. The head of one of the strongest Clans, the Manekete, eventually had a son whom he named Tino. Tino, like all Manekete warriors, could partially transform into a dragon, manifesting wings on his back, and also growing fangs and claws. He could also form a tail, an effective bludgeon. However, while Tino was visiting Twilight Town a rivaling Clan -- the Kurogane -- slaughtered all Manekete on the planet, leaving Tino the only survivor. However, he soon lost his heart to darkness after discovering this, and performed his own naming ceremony. Losing his heart had also had a negative effect on his mental stability, transforming him from the somewhat mild-mannered soldier Tino into the relentless, borderline psychotic monster henceforth named Toxin. Tormenting Kazuki Toxin soon learned of the Moonbeam Roads, a sort of pathway that allowed people to travel across the barriers of time and space and into alternate realities from what they knew. Some time before Kazuki Muto met Clare, Toxin appeared and tormented the young Alchemist Warrior for a few minutes before fighting him. Toxin was far more powerful than Kazuki, but allowed him to believe it had been a draw. Just before disappearing into a Corridor of Darkness that lead to the Moonbeam Roads, Toxin said, "Boy, you might be half a challenge one day. If you want revenge for your home, then you must become far stronger than you are now. Because the next time I seek you out, I'll kill you for the fun of it." Shadowed Reaver After a bit of mentally torturing Kazuki, Toxin then returned to his home dimension, the Nightverse. Xolduc detected an anomaly in the fabric of the universe, and sent Juxak and Xertra to investigate. When they arrived at Castle Oblivion, Toxin immediately paralyzed Xertra for entering his domain, before engaging Juxak in combat. Toxin proved to be both stronger and faster than Juxak, but in terms of total power, the two were roughly equal. After a long, tense battle -- which continued until Toxin was able to survive Juxak's Ultima spell -- Juxak admitted that any continuation would be pointless, and called it a draw. Juxak summoned Xolduc and Zolgbex to negotiate an agreement with Toxin, and it was decided that Castle Oblivion would be Toxin's Dominion, and that Toxin would also have "unofficial" membership in the Syndicate, in exchange for his freelance services, loyalty, and destroying any enemies that the Syndicate might have. It was then that he gained the title of the Shadowed Reaver. Relationships Toxin is a highly aggressive being, driven more by instinct than by reason, but is still capable of forming relationships and bonds with other people... whether they're positive or productive, however, is another matter entirely. Xolduc Toxin is incredibly loyal to Xolduc, though not to the same extent as Nexko. Rather than devotion to him as a leader, Toxin's allegiance lies in the fact that he finds civilized law to be "torturously, unbearably slow, futile, and boring." He hates having to hide who and what he is in order to achieve the stealth needed on many of his missions, so Xolduc's idea of a universe free from all restraint and inhibition -- in other words, a world where the strong thrive without limit on actions and behavior -- is like a dream come true. Nexko Toxin, while highly intelligent in his own right, somewhat admires the Harbinger of Darkness for his vast scientific knowledge, and considers himself to be Nexko's comrade-in-arms. The bond between them is probably the closest that either of them can come to friendship, due to their mutual lack of regard for other people's lives and ruthlessness. In combat, they prove to be a devastating duo, their powers over darkness complimenting each other. While Toxin first approached (the at first uninterested) Nexko, upon revelation of his ability to traverse the Moonbeam Roads -- walking between dimensions, even entire universes without any ill effects -- the scientist agreed to be his "partner". Xertra Toxin, in all frankness, sees Xertra as "a filthy whore -- an incredible screw to be sure, but I can find and train other whores to be just as good as she is." Toxin uses her to satisfy some of his more... abominable tendencies, since she won't complain and she even enjoys it. However, like pretty much all other women, he ultimately sees her as no more than another toy. And unlike some people, sooner or later, he always breaks the toy -- and finds that to be the most exciting part of the whole party. Kazuki Muto Toxin sees the young Alchemist Warrior merely as a source of amusement, and an opponent who has the potential to surpass the Shadowed Reaver, if Kazuki can survive that long. Toxin was the one who destroyed Ginsei City (Kazuki's homeworld), and massacred his friends and family just for fun. However, the boy refused to submit to darkness, and for that, Toxin has some level of respect for his strength of will. In addition, while Toxin had the chance to kill Kazuki numerous times, he never has. When questioned about it, he merely states that "the little bastard might be half a challenge some day. I don't wanna ruin the fun just yet." In truth, however, Kazuki reminds Toxin of his old human self, and whatever semblance of sanity the Shadowed Reaver still retains in his diseased mind can't bring itself to end such a promising and noble spirit. Fighting Stlye Main Article: Toxin/Abilities. Toxin wields a cursed longsword called Pathogen, which is infused with darkness. He is also proficient in the powers of Darkness. Quotes Battle "I'll gut you, you motherfucker!" (start of battle) "You want a piece of me? Then carve it out of my hide!" (at random intervals) "I'm a lawnmower, and your ass is GRASS, fucker!" (before using his unrevealed Limit Break) "Did you call me a psychopath? They call me... MISTER PSYCHOPATH, YOU PILE OF SHIT!!" (after an opponents Limit Break or Drive Form) Cutscenes (Between Toxin and Kazuki) "You're eyes glow with the pain of loss, boy." "What do you want with me?!" "I want a challenge. Show me that you have the power to avenge the death of those who were so close to you." *Kazuki's eyes widen* "That cloak... You bastard, you're the one that destroyed Ginsei City!!" "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. But you'll have to defeat me either way. Or since you're still too weak for that, you have to be a fun challenge, either way." *the two fight. Toxin is holding back to Kazuki's level, who is going all-out. Toxin declares it a draw, though he clearly had the upper hand.* "Boy, you might be half a challenge one day. If you want revenge for your family and friends, then you must become far stronger than you are now. Because the next time I seek you out, I'll kill you for the fun of it." Category:Nightverse Category:Nobodies